


is it like nirvana?

by st_elsewhere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, but harry, but harry wrote himself, dogging, harry is kinda fucked up, kinda dark??, liam is liam, liam's first time dogging he meets zarry, wasn't planning him to be like that, zayn too he wasn't this passive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"my boyfriend thinks the masked man is lonely," curly bloke says, his voice is surprisingly deep for his boyish look. "you can join us, if you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it like nirvana?

**Author's Note:**

> hey.  
> comments + kudos = foods = fuel to write more pr0n.  
> i mean i've been told i write decent pr0n \o/
> 
> okay so i promise i'm not a fan of helpless zayn but the harry here is just too strong. he's kinda scary.
> 
> ps.  
> if ya have any zarry/ziam/lilo pr0n plot i might write them nods nods. just hit me on the comment. happy weekend yo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
liam is late.

he's usually good with directions, alright, but the traffic was really on a different level tonight. seems like everybody in london is ready to have their favorite pastime now that friday has arrived. driving south to a quite popular campsite to enjoy outdoor sex is one of the easiest examples to explain why liam—a senior in big name uni who chooses to cover half of his face with his med student's roommate leftover surgical mask—is currently parking his suv next to a mini cooper, trembling hands turning off the engine.

there are five other cars and approximately a dozen people crowding around a sleek honda; some already have their hands down their pants, some are butt-naked, and there's a very pretty red-head whose plump breasts are on display, rosy and erect even under the dim makeshift light from an emergency lamp someone is thoughtful enough to bring.

liam checks his wallet and phone, before activating the airplane mode because he doesn't want said med student roommate to call. they were supposed to go to a pi sig party but liam decided to bail. partying is boring. _this_ is not.

he's just in time to catch a skinny bloke in oversized knitted sweater and ripped blue jeans getting pinned to the opened boot of the sleek honda; black hair falling to his face and nape, looking soft to the touch. the bloke and the other _bloke_ who's pinning him are not covering their faces, and liam curses under his breath when skinny bloke tilts his head, baring his slender neck for everyone to see—his long, _long_ eyelashes fluttering along with the other bloke's rather vampiric attention.

liam inhales the fresh, earthy scent surrounding him and when he exhales, it's like he's releasing a spell to unleash everyone else's carnal desire—for they move towards their partners at the same time liam blinks to realize he's on his own.

the very pretty red-head is already bending her waist against a red camaro to accommodate a fit black man in pristine suit. liam sniffs, mostly because he's had a thought to go down on her. a quick glimpse is telling him that she's clean shaven down there, and liam is already salivating if he's being honest with you, but he's just not sure if he'd be bothered to have a taste after she's being ruined like _that_. it's only been a couple of minutes and she's sobbing like it hurts.

liam sighs. his hands are no longer trembling, the excitement kinda dies down because even though he's a little bit turned on with all the fucking and moaning and he's done his research that everyone involved in a dogging session is basically polyamorous, still. he doesn't really want to intrude or something. what if the red-head is exhausted? or, like, picky? how the hell is liam going to ask her for a turn? he can't just stick his cock in her mouth, right? she's liam's first go-to, so far. the rest of the women are... they just won't do, no.

the chilly wind blows.

"hey."

the bloke who was gnawing at skinny bloke's slender neck is dimpling a charming smile at him. his mop of curly hair is brunette and liam wants to ask if he's of age, especially with his flushed cheeks and red lips. sure curly bloke is taller than liam, but he's not as wide and he's wearing a sweatshirt that says 'to infinity and beyond' in cheeky fonts. but liam keeps his covered mouth shut and raises his eyebrows instead.

"my boyfriend thinks the masked man is lonely," curly bloke says, his voice is surprisingly deep for his boyish look. "you can join us, if you want."

 _huh_.

"he's not pushy," curly bloke shrugs, sensing liam's pause. "or if you'd rather just watch, that's fine too."

liam had his share of fooling around with boys before, but they were just harmless kissing at drunken parties (boring, remember?). he's a football player and he's had offer, of course, blowjobs and/or hand jobs, but he never saw the appeal or the so-called convenience of engaging in sexual acts with his fellas.

"how about you?" liam finds himself asking anyway, because he can't help it. he's not homophobic or whatever, he just doesn't have a close friend who's gay so he wants to know how this is going to work. "will you be fine if i said i want to fuck your boyfriend?"

"well," curly bloke drawls laizly, "only if you fuck him right. 's why i dragged him here. my zayn is shy. i wanted to see him letting go."

"zayn? that his name?" liam hesitates but there's nothing sinister from curly bloke's smile when he says his boyfriend's name. fuck it. "i'm liam." he holds out his hand.

"hi lee-yum, i'm harry." and harry shakes liam's hand with all the enthusiasm of a young man who doesn't mind to lend his boyfriend for the night.

"you have to tell me what he likes, harry," liam says, letting his eyes taking in zayn's slumped position on the sleek honda's boot; combat boots dangling. zayn looks small from afar.

"he's very jealous," harry follows liam's gaze. his smile is best described as hunger. "he won't like it if you lay a finger on me."

"what?" liam snorts.

harry shrugs again.

"but he's fine spreading his legs for anyone?" liam doesn't even care if he sounds like he's mocking the couple's logic.

"as long as i'm happy, he'll do anything." harry's deep voice has an edge to it. "are you in or not?"

liam won't admit that harry's drastic turn from a bubbly, charming young man to a dark individual is slightly forcing him to say yes.

that, and there's the late fact that zayn is the hottest man liam has ever seen.

zayn is _breathtaking_. period. words fail liam at that moment. it's almost unfair that harry gets to see zayn everyday, not only from under the dim makeshift lighting like liam does right now.

liam is aware that he's gaping thank you very much, and he can't even blame harry for sounding so smug as he whispers to liam's left ear,

"you can touch, you know?"

and liam moves as if he's being hypnotized by harry's lazy drawl. he runs his knuckles against zayn's beard, up to his cheekbone and zayn's hair is as soft as it looks now that liam gets to touch.

"z, meet liam!" harry claps his hands like liam touching his boyfriend is sealing the deal. "lee-yum, will we ever see what's behind the mask? my zayn is loud. you should tone him down."

"i don't want to kiss him, haz." zayn shakes his head. he sounds like he's pleading.

"why not?" harry pouts. he gets to his knees and puts his chin to zayn's left thigh. his hands are enveloping zayn's and zayn flushes red as liam watches their very disturbing display of power game.

liam doesn't want it to end.

"please, haz, can we go home?" zayn whispers. "i don't like this. i don't want him."

"nooooooo you promised me! i promise this is it, z, just this one time, please? liam will make you feel good!" harry's curls bounce as he shakes his head like a puppy denied his afternoon walk. "i promise."

"i promise." liam parrots harry's words because it feels like the only right thing to do. liam uncovers half of his face and harry's smile can light up the whole london if he wants.

"please, z? please? for me?"

upon thisclose, liam can see how zayn's big, _big_ eyes are watering and there's a bruise blooming on the juncture of his left shoulder and neck. liam almost wishes for zayn to just cry because he'll be perfect if he does.

harry though, he doesn't waste his time. he begins unbuttoning zayn's ripped blue jeans and zayn isn't wearing anything underneath, showing a heart tattoo on his right hipbone. liam is weak for girls with jutting out hipbones. zayn is not a girl, though. his soft cock begs to differ. so does his hairy thighs and skinny legs.

still, liam's hands are shaking.

harry leaves his boyfriend's jeans bunched on top of the combat boots. he maneuvers zayn to lie on his back and zayn bites his bottom lip as harry circles one dry finger around his rim.

liam hears a feminine voice warning her partner that she's going to come and he wonders what kind of sound zayn makes when he's going to come.

"how many?" harry asks zayn, uncapping a bottle of KY with his right hand. zayn mumbles something and harry chuckles. "are you impatient or are you still loose from me, hm?"

zayn whines a protest, probably sad because his young boyfriend is assuming that he can't wait to have a stranger's cock in him.

harry shushes him with an apology, praising zayn when he goes pliant as harry pushes in not one but two fingers.

and true to his words, zayn is _loud_.

"ah, ah—harry—" his moans are breathy and he's the epitome of cute but wanton in bed with how he clutches at harry's shoulders and how he constantly needs more praising and reassuring that  _liam_ _will give it to you, z, he will fuck you so good you won't even remember where you are, yeah? hm? do you want it? do you want liam's cock? hmmm?_

"harry!" zayn's whole body suddenly jerks at harry's particular thrust. "ah, harry, there! there, please harry please—"

"do you want it?" harry swallows down zayn's moan with his words. "tell me you want liam."

liam thanks god for he opted to wear sweats instead of his usual jeans tonight. he picks a condom from his wallet and spits to his hand to lubricate his cock before putting on the condom.

"oh look, z. he's big." harry isn't slowing down his fingerfucking in his boyfriend's stretched hole. liam imitates the pace as he strokes his half-hard cock. and then harry is rotating his wrist and adding in the third finger while mumbling, "bigger than me, even. _fuck_. you're going to love it. tell me you're going to love it."

liam has to halt his stroking when zayn looks at him straight in the eye and breathes out please inaudibly.

fuck, indeed.

"turn around for me," harry says, giving zayn a sweet kiss as he pulls out his fingers. zayn does as he's told and then he's bending down, ass on display, his oversized knitted sweater revealing smooth skin and liam feels like he's being electrocuted when he nudges in the tip of his cock to zayn's tighttighttight hole.

he can't breathe. zayn is so _hot_ inside and so, so wet from lube, unlike girls and their natural lubricant. zayn is gripping liam like a vice, tighter than _anything_ , and liam's toes are curling in his dirty converse.

he's not even in to the hilt yet.

liam tries to open his eyes but he _can't_. every time he gets another inch inside, his eyes are rolling to the back of his head from how _good_ it is to be buried in another man's heat—how amazing it will be just to _let_ _go_ and taketaketake without having to worry about zayn breaking because zayn can give it to him.

when his navel hits zayn's ass, liam finally moans. zayn shudders as liam rolls his hips by instinct. they both groan at the filthy slicking sound they make.

"that good, huh?" harry states the obvious with a smug smirk on his voice. "go on then, take more."

liam does.

he fucks into zayn without a hitch from his thrusts. he does it efficiently with short but hard thrusts, zayn's hole getting deliciously expanding but never losing its initial tightness. liam's fucked virgins before, but he had to be careful for their first time. this is _his_ first time and he's being wild with his claw-like fingers on zayn's frail hipbones—he hopes harry won't mind—his hips are pistoning like a hammer hitting a nail, which comes in form of zayn's prostrate, the magical bundle of nerve that makes zayn mewling like a cat.

"liam! harder, harder, _please_ —" zayn has a tattoo on his nape but it's too dark to make out what it is. liam wishes they're in his bedroom where everything is clean and cozy, right where zayn needs to be.

"liam!"

" _fuck_." liam folds his knees so his right arm can reach zayn's mouth. his one hand covers the entirety of zayn's mouth and jaw and zayn whimpers right there and then, clenching around liam's cock even more.

liam presses his forehead to the unknown tattoo on zayn's nape. that was too intense. his body is burning and screaming at him to continue.

"don't stop. he's close." harry's voice is back with a little edge on it. liam's blood turns cold. "see if he can come without your help."

"harry—" zayn sobs, tears are decorating his flushed face as he cranes his neck, searching for his young boyfriend. he looks like a painting. a sad one. "harry, i'm sorry i—"

"none of that, z." harry grabs a handful of zayn's damp hair and he doesn't even stir at zayn's hurting whine, no, he's smiling instead. "don't you want to come? tell liam you want to come. come on."

"harry..." zayn's eyes are closed and can't harry see he's hurting? liam is about to break harry's hold on zayn's hair when zayn whispers in defeat, "liam, liam please make me come."

there's a flash of something on harry's green eyes but it's gone as soon as liam can make a coherent thought to pull his cock out until only the purpling head is inside before slamming back in with the same rhythm like before, pretending as if harry and his confusingly cold persona didn't happen.

"liam, please." zayn's shoulders are shaking. he's crying. "please."

he's perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
